Let it be
by Sweetland
Summary: ‘¿Qué somos Shaoran?‘ pregunta a la voz al otro lado del teléfono ‘No estoy seguro, ¿quieres averiguarlo?’ Por que hoy todo es diferente y ambos lo saben. Entonces, solo déjalo ser. SxS ¡Happy 25 zwillinge!


**_Disclaimer:_**_ No pertenecen ni Sakura, ni Tomoyo, ni Shaoran (T.T Shaoran) ni Eriol ni ninguno de los personajes de CCS. Son propiedad de las CLAMP. Tampoco me pretenecen las frases de la canción "Poison Kiss" de "The last Goodnight" La idea si es de mía, mi tesoro (?)_

_**Notas de la autora: **So, hoy es 25 de agosto de 2009 (?) Duh, ya se que lo sabían xD. Who cares? En fin, este one-shot es para my lovely twin, a quien adoro. ¡Feliz 25 little apple!_

**Let it be**

**_((One-shot))_**

**[Sweetland]**

— ¿Estás hablando enserio, Shaoran? ¿Boletos con pase a camerinos en el concierto de 'The Last Goodnight' ?

La risa del castaño resuena al otro lado del teléfono. Sakura se muerde el labio inferior ansiosa, rogando su interior por que esa no sea otra de sus bromas pesadas.

Y si llega a serlo, que se cubra los oídos por que le gritará hasta dejarlo sordo.

_Aunque, caso contrario, también sería aconsejable que lo hiciera._

— No, es de verdad Sakura — rueda los ojos divertido ante su desconfianza — Los tengo justo en mis manos en este preciso momento.

Un grito de euforia resuena a través del auricular. Shaoran cierra los ojos y aleja el celular de sí mismo. Dios bendiga sus reflejos que lo salvaron de una sordera temprana.

_¿Ven a lo que me refiero?_

— Tranquila boca de bocina, me vas a dejar sordo.

El sonrojo cubre completamente sus mejillas, agradece que Shaoran no pueda verla en ese momento.

_Dios, Sakura, tienes que controlar esos impulsos más a menudo. _

No obstante, a Shaoran le fascina avergonzarla y que se sonroje. Podemos llamarlo una de sus cosas preferidas, como el chocolate y obviamente, Sakura.

— Lo siento — se disculpa tratando de sonar normal, sin mucho éxito. Su voz parece haber perdido volumen.

— Mataría por verte en este preciso momento — se burla el castaño dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pared que se encuentra a su costado. Sus ojos analizan las enredaderas, luego vuelve su atención hacia su conversación — Tienes prohibido hacer eso en el concierto conmigo alado, todavía soy muy joven para quedar sordo.

Sonríe divertida, sus pasos la llevan hacia su cama, cayendo recostada sobre ella con los ojos cerrados. La voz de Shaoran siempre le ha parecido tan varonil y atractiva.

— Oh, Shaoran ¿y como pretendes que disfrute el concierto si no puedo cantar ni gritar? — hace un puchero aún cuando sabe que no puede verla, él sonríe para sí mismo desde donde está.

— Claro que puedes cantar y gritar, pero no vayas a hacerlo junto a mí. Aprecio mis sentidos, ¿sabes? Sobretodo el del oído y la vista.

Sakura bufa exasperada ante el tono de burla de su mejor amigo, Shaoran reprime una carcajada, saboreando lo divertido de hacerla enfadar.

— Bien, pues yo me iré con Tomoyo hacia un lado y tu puedes perderte con Eriol donde quieras — declara enfadada levantándose y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la computadora antes encendida.

«_Shaoran es un idiota_» teclea en la ventanita que corresponde a su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, con el teléfono recostado entre su hombro derecho y su oreja.

Silencio. Ambos parecen haber encontrado otra prioridad antes de la conversación telefónica que llevaban.

— Sakura, de hecho, hay algo que olvidé mencionarte — la voz del castaño rompe el silencio en el mismo momento en que la ventana de la conversación con Tomoyo repiquetea anunciando una repuesta:

_«¿Y ahora por qué?»_

— _¿_Algo que olvidaste mencionarme? — se detiene antes de contestar. Su atención vuelve de nuevo hacia la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Inconcientemente acaba de subirle el volumen a la música.

— Sí, bueno… — se detiene unos minutos, las palabras se estancan en su garganta. Shaoran está nervioso — Yo… sólo conseguí dos boletos. Para ti y para mi.

Sakura parpadea tratando de procesar la información. Boletos, para ella y Shaoran. Los dos. Solos.

— Te refieres a que iremos los dos. ¿Sin nadie más? ¿Solo tú y yo? ¿Sakura y Shaoran? ¿Solos? ¿Cómo en una… cita?

_Gran análisis Sakura, ¿has considerado volver al preescolar?_

Siente sus mejillas arder. ¿Es acaso posible que Shaoran pretenda que ambos vayan juntos como en una cita?

— Sí tu quieres verlo así… ¿O la idea te molesta?

Suspira sin saber que decir. ¿Si le idea le molesta? No. Para nada. En absoluto. A decir verdad, la idea hace a su corazón latir aceleradamente y crea mil sensaciones de mariposas revoloteando en todo su estómago.

Pero Sakura no va a decirle eso a Shaoran, no.

— No… ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

Su repentina habilidad para ocultar el nerviosismo la sorprende. Otro silencio entre ambos.

«_Por nada. Simplemente lo es_» responde ella a Tomoyo, sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa.

— No lo sé, quizás por que es repentino que tu mejor amigo te pida una cita. O algo así — suena algo dudoso, tampoco sabe muy bien que pensar de toda esa situación.

Sakura se toma un minuto para pensar, sigue subiéndole el volumen a la música.

— Tal vez si esté un poco sorprendida, pero no puedo procesar toda la información aún — se encoge de hombros. Es tan incómodo y a la vez tan irreal.

_Tiene una cita con su mejor amigo. ¿En realidad es su mejor amigo? _

— ¿Sakura, por qué estás escuchando «Poison Kiss» tan fuerte?

Se encoge de hombros como si él pudiera verla, le da la espalda a la puerta corrediza de su balcón y suspira analizando la foto de ella y Shaoran que tiene sobre la mesa de noche.

— Shaoran…¿exactamente qué somos?

La pregunta los golpea a ambos, el castaño suspira. Sakura queda con la mirada perdida en las paredes de color rosa.

— No estoy seguro, Sakura. ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Ella arquea una ceja extrañada. ¿Averiguarlo?

— ¿Cómo? — pregunta algo ansiosa. Al otro lado de la habitación, el sonríe divertido.

— Voltea y verás.

El corazón de ambos bombea con fuerza. Sakura da media vuelta sobre sus talones y se encuentra con el par de ojos ambarinos brillando en medio de la oscuridad. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa, las mariposas en su estómago funcionan otra vez.

Todas las emociones parecen volver.

— Tu… ¿cómo …? pero si yo… — balbucea señalando el teléfono en su mano. Shaoran se carcajea un poco y corre la puerta para llegar hasta donde está Sakura. Quita el teléfono de sus manos y lo lanza sobre la cama.

— Subí por las enredaderas — se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos al tenerla tan cerca.

La respiración de Sakura es entrecortada. Apoya sus manos en el pecho de su compañero y sube la mirada nerviosa.

No hay palabras en ese momento, solo dos personas mirándose. Parece uno de esos momentos cursis de las telenovelas.

Es que los dos siempre ha sentido algo más que amistad por el otro. Cada quien lo sabe. Lo que no saben es si son correspondidos.

_Y la respuesta es tan obvia._

Sakura se para de puntillas y Shaoran inclina un poco la cabeza juntando sus labios con los de ella. Tan suave y dulce. Las manos de la castaña se anudan detrás de su cuello, él la sostiene abrazándola por la cintura.

Es nuevo, emocionante y les gusta. La manera en que sus labios se complementan es única y nada más que de ambos.

Se separa unos segundos, acercando sus labios al oído de la castaña. Cantando un poco de su canción favorita.

— _You say, you say everything is different today _

Y vuelven a besarse, esta vez con más intensidad. Con sus lenguas explorando el interior de sus bocas, el sabor de sus labios, las sensaciones en el estómago.

_Hacen cosquillas_

— Te quiero Sakura — confiesa él cuando sus labios se toman un respiro. Los ojos verdes lo observan fijamente — Y no precisamente como a mi mejor amiga.

La sonrisa en los labios de ella, acompañada con un sonrojo en las mejillas delatan su felicidad.

— _I feel the same way, too _— recita junto con la canción. Shaoran no puede reprimir la sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Entonces…¿eso responde a tu pregunta?

La expresión en el rostro de la castaña se torna pensativa. ¿Responde eso a su pregunta?

— No estoy segura, Shaoran. ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

El ensancha una ceja y luego ríe ante su mirada inocente. Vuelve a besar sus labios con delicadeza.

— ¿Ahora estás segura? — pregunta con ironía. La ojiverde niega con la cabeza y atrapa sus labios con los suyos, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarlo.

— Ahora sí lo estoy.

Shaoran rueda los ojos, mientras juega con un mechón rebelde de la cabellera castaña.

— Entonces, ahora que eres mi novia, ¿te molesta la idea de tener una cita conmigo?

La castaña lo mira cruzándose de brazos — Nunca lo hizo, a decir verdad. Lo que si me molesta es que no pueda cantar ni gritar a tu lado.

Hace un puchero infantil, haciéndolo sonreír.

Hay cosas que no cambian.

* * *

Okay, dos cosas:

La **primera**: ¡Feliz conocianiveersario, twin! Sabes que te adoro y que a pesar de ser una pesada que te da la cabeza vueltas con sus temas de enamorada, tienes que entender que estare siempre allí, tu solo dame una cachetada. O pídeme a mí que lo haga, whatever (?)

**Segunda**, Siii *.* ¡Volvi a hacer un SxS después de mucho tiempo! No me culpen, tuve una etapa de vicio con el crack. Y aún la sigo teniendo xD Pero esta es mi pareja predilecta, es la razón por la que me metí en el fadom de CCS.

So, espero que les haya gustado. A mi me gusto, extrañamente, por que casi nunca quedo contenta con lo que hago (?) En fin.. los reviews son gratis, asi que avisen...

Se los quiere..(L)

**Sweet-Gabi-chan***


End file.
